Murder In A Small Town Chapter 1
by BlackVeilBrideBabe
Summary: I am a forensic scientist out of high school and out of nowhere my classmates start showing up dead one at a time.
1. Chapter 1

Zuma, North Dakota. My hometown. I've lived here my entire life. It's not really small, but it's not so big either. About 20,000 people reside here. Three months have passed since I have graduated from NDU (North Dakota University). While I was there, I majored in Forensic Sciences. I had always wanted to become a forensic scientist throughout high school, because I always thought that the line of work those people did was so interesting, so intriguing.

There are days when it could be "mind-blowing". There are days when it could be "heart-wrenching", and sometimes the cases could git so close to home that you don't know what you're going to do. I don't mind looking at dead bodies, and I don't mind looking to see what could have happened to them either. I suppose it never really dawns on me that those people are "dead". To me, my work is comforting. It gave me a solid piece of mind to know that I went to work to help people. Really, and easier way to put it is that bodies, murders, and murderers were all a huge jig-saw puzzle. The less pieces you have, the harder it is, but when you got all the pieces, it's a big accomplishment. It makes you feel good, and just live for that moment.

That's how I feel about my work anyways. The year is 2015, and I'm working for the Zuma Police Force. I am their coroner and their forensic analyst. I solve and investigate murders, day in and day out. My assistant, Ace, and myself make a pretty good team and are pretty good at what we do. Now don't get me wrong, I have seen some pretty gruesome things, but nothing could prepare me for what was about to unfold in my future.

Last night, I was working late to finish up a case when Mr. H came in with a file in his hand. He walked in and dropped it on my desk. He gave me the weirdest look ever. Not one I had seen before. To tell you the truth, it scared me. Deep down inside, I tried to think of the worst case scenario, but not a thing came to mind. I got up from my computer chair and went to grab the file, but before I could reach for it, my boss just ripped the file off my desk like it was on fire. I jerked back in surprise and nicely asked for the file. The only reply I got from him was, "In the morning Kass. I don't want you here all night racking your brain."


	2. Chapter 2

It just about killed me when Mr. H told me to wait until the following day. I had to know what was in that file. Whatever it was, it was so important that it had to wait until morning. There was no way I could wait that long. So I tried not to think about it and went home. I got no sleep. I tossed and I turned. My mind was somewhere, digging through files until I found that one. It was eating at me, tearing me apart, until eventually I woke up. I was hyperventilating like crazy, and sweating. I thought I was soaking wet. I then came to realize it was only my dog Horace licking my face.

I rolled over to see if I had waken my boyfriend up, but he was still sound asleep. I decide to focus on something else and the next thing I knew, I was waking up the next morning. I couldn't wait to get to work. Yes, work could be exciting, but I didn't ever move this fast to get there. My boyfriend came in and gave me a good morning hug. I gave him a quick hug and a fast peck on the cheek and I was gone. I practically ran through the office to get to my desk. I didn't even stop to say hello as usual.

When I finally reached my desk, it was empty. No file, No papers, nothing. It was like someone had come in and swept my desk clean. I had no idea what to think at first. Maybe I misplaced it. Naw, there was no way in hell I misplaced something this important to me. Then the panic really set in. I jumped when I heard a knock at my door. As I turned around, my boss was standing there. He started talking to me, something about a case I think, but I wasn't paying attention...I had noticed the file in his hand, and that had my full attention at the moment.


End file.
